The Boy behind the Closet
by kitoyisme
Summary: Yumiko notices that his brother, Syusuke, is acting relatively bizarre. She has got to find out what's wrong. FujixRyo. One-shot.


**The Boy behind the Closet**

* * *

hey guys... :D hehehe... take a look at what boredom can do... :D heheheh... :D I was a little bit bored earlier, so I decided a little fic wouldn't hurt... :D hehehe...

This is Yumiko's PoV... though the main characters are Ryoma and Syusuke... :D hehehe... :D yeah... I know... weird ain't it?

I don't have much knowledge on Yumiko's character... so I just had to guess what she would feel/do... hehehe... :D If I made her very OOC, I'm sorry... I should've made a background check on her... but hey... I was bored... :D hehehe... :D

Here we go again... normally, this is the time when I'll ask all of you to review my work... well... nothing changed... I'm still asking you to review my work... heeheh... :D

**Disclaimer: Just to get things straight... PoT, Yuuta, Yumiko, Syusuke, Ryoma, Tezuka... all of them aren't mine... :D**

* * *

I know that Syusuke's kind of weird in almost everything, but this evening is just moves his weirdness to a whole new level! He's not like this before; the nearest occurrence of his undeniably bizarre actions was the time he brought his ex-boyfriend, Tezuka, over to meet us. But even that was light years away from his actions this evening.

It all started on the late afternoon of this day. He arrived just around 5 minutes before me and Yuuta did. He was already acting a little bit strange, like he's hiding something. At first, I thought that I'm just being paranoid and that I'm just jumping into conclusions. But the way he reacted when I reached for his door knob made my speculation stronger. I just know that something's fishy about that room of his, but then, it's just a speculation; no hard evidence. I sighed and went back to my business.

The thought of Syusuke and his sudden behaviour change continued to bug me. I needed my 100 concentration in order to make myself understand Integrated Calculus, but Syusuke seems to get everything of that 100. I tried to force myself to focus on the problems waiting to be answered in front of me, but it was no use. Seeing that I won't be able to get those problems answered any time soon, I just made myself busy on cooking a meal for me and my two siblings, since mother and father are busy on a business meeting and won't be home 'til midnight.

It looks like cooking is the only thing that had the capability to cleanse my mind with problems, especially those of Syusuke and Calculus. As I was cooking, a sound of falling apples broke out on my back. I spun around and saw Syusuke breathing fast, holding the metal bowl that was used to place the apples.

I could tell clearly that Syusuke's chuckle was a forced one. "Sorry, nee-san..." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

I gaze at him with a weird look. After a few moments, I transferred my sight to the messy pile of apples on the ground. A white cap among the fallen apples caught my attention. It was clean, white cap with a letter 'R' beautifully stitched on it. I stood up to grab the cap, but Syusuke took it before I had the chance to do so. I gave him my sceptical look and said, "You don't own any cap," in a doubtful intonation.

"I do now..." He said as he forced the small cap on his big head. "You continue cooking, nee-san! I'll just head back to my room." He chuckled some more as he waved good-bye. Instantly, he was gone in a flash.

Dinner time was also weird. Syusuke was eating three times faster than his normal pace. Me and Yuuta just watched him engulf as many as he can on his plate. He nearly choked himself up with the massive amount of food inside his cheeks. Yuuta quickly gave him a glass of water that he had to get from the kitchen.

"Syusuke, chew your food! Don't swallow them directly!" I had to scold him. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, nee-san." He said as he stood up from his seat, with his still full plate. "I'll just continue eating at my room. The show's going to start any minute now." He made a quick dash towards his room and closed it with a loud bang. I just sighed and continued eating. I was once again disturbed from eating by Yuuta.

"Nee-san, does aniki have a TV in his room?" Yuuta asked with a jealous tone. "How come he has one and I don't?!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. How could I forget that? "He doesn't. I'll check on him after I'm done eating, Yuuta."

I finished my meal quickly. Without a minute to lose, I headed towards Syusuke's room calmly. I knocked on the door three times before I turned the knob. I looked into his room, and there I see him, his back on the closet he owned. He was sweating profoundly. "Ne-Ne-Nee-san..." A forced chuckle sounded throughout his room. "Wh-What's the matter?" He asked shakily.

"You're acting weird, Syusuke." I said as I entered his room and left the door ajar for Yuuta to peek into. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, nee-san..." He forced another chuckle again.

"You don't laugh like that, Syusuke. Normally, people don't know if you're just playing with them or not..." I said as I sat on his bed. "Why don't you put the plate that you used to the kitchen?"

"Um..." He chuckled once again. "Can you- can you do it, nee-san?"

I shot him my most angry glare. "I want you to do it." I tried to sound as scary as possible, I had to make him realise that these are my demands, and they are not to be set aside. Seeing that he wouldn't budge and inch away from that closet of his, I stood up. "Bring that dish to the sink, or else something bad is going to happen." He cringed at what I had spoken and stepped away from that closet of his. Instantly, a small body rocketed out of the closet and fell on the carpeted floor in front of the closet face-first. After a short moment of scanning and thinking of what a young, topless man would do on his brother's closet, I decided to speak. "Oh... I see... so that's why." I walked towards Syusuke and grabbed the empty plate from him.

"Nee-san... so it's ok?" Syusuke asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Of course it's ok." I looked at my watch. "You still have four hours to do what you were doing. Mom and dad will return by then." I walked towards the door. As I was about to leave the two behind, I took a glance at my brother. "Ne, Syuu..."

"Nee-san?" Syusuke was smiling radiantly for the past 5 seconds.

"Take it easy on Echizen, ok?" I laughed and closed the door behind me. Well, I asked Yuuta to put the plate on the sink while I get the stethoscope for the two of us to use.

* * *

Only to those that doesn't know what a stethoscope is... it's the things doctors have around their neck... they use it to hear the heartbeat of one person... :D but I'm pretty sure everyone knows what a stethoscope is... :D hehehe... :D

Is it a nice fic? well... I didn't proof read it... I'm already too sleepy... I'll head to sleep after some rituals... :D hehhe... :D

Review please... :D I wanna know what you feel about the story... :D hehehe... ;D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
